


Bloodied Kisses

by EssayOfThoughts



Series: MCU Maximoff Oneshots [144]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Loki is a massive Sub, Rough Kissing, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 08:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13119537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EssayOfThoughts/pseuds/EssayOfThoughts
Summary: “Please what, Loki?”Loki stares at her, sighs, blinks once. “Please, my lady.”And Wanda bends her head to kiss him.





	Bloodied Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TobermorianSass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobermorianSass/gifts).



> I wrote this while listening to Simon Curtis' _[Flesh](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mEfKooMunLI)_. I think that says everything, really.
> 
> This is a Christmas present for Jojo/TobermorianSass - I hope you like it darling!

**i.**  
Wanda needs no whip to crack, no cane to creakingly flex. Her power is present all the same. Loki kneels before her, unflinching in devotion.

“Please,” he whispers.

Wanda smiles.

 **ii.**  
Loki had stolen into her dreams. That had been their first meeting - a lanky man with dark hair strolling through her nightmare, offering her his hand and going, “How would you like the power to stop this from ever happening again?”

She was young. She was grieving. She had scarlet power in her veins that she knew not how to tame.

She took the offer.

 

* * *

 

 **iii.**  
She stands over Loki, scarlet cracking and crackling like whips are her side. Loki kneels before her, a smile playing at her lips.

It was this dance again. This could be a fun dance.

 

* * *

 

 **iv.**  
The thing she had learned about Loki, the thing he had shown himself to be to her vast wild scarlet, was a creature of opposites. A man of ice hiding as a creature of warmth, an earnestness hiding lies hiding truths. A creature who hated and who loved and who begged for attention while denying he needed it.

“A liar should not draw too much attention,” he had said once in an early lesson on illusions. “Else they are not allowed to lie so freely anymore.”

Wanda had looked at him, looked at her mind, looked at the hands showing her how to create illusions and had said, “Like you?”

 

* * *

 

 **v.**  
Her fingers reach down, scarlet snakes over his skin. His face tilts up, eyes wide, lips slightly parted and Wanda smiles only wider.

“Please what, Loki?”

Loki stares at her, sighs, blinks once. “Please, my lady.”

And Wanda bends her head to kiss him.

 

* * *

 

 **vi.**  
Loki, Wanda knows, is a hungry creature. Lacking heat and warmth of his own he seeks to take it in all the ways he can. And as she learns more magic she learns: heat is what warms the universe. It’s lack, all the ice, is entropy, leading to the end of the world.

The end of the world, Wanda knows, is hungry. Death always seeks to devour life.

Loki seeks to devour her - her life, her love, her warmth and magic.

And yet, she knows, he craves attention.

 

* * *

 

 **vii.**  
The kiss is biting and bloody, Wanda’s teeth catch on his lip, and he half-pulls back - not a flinch but quite on purpose. His skin splits, the taste of blood floods her tongue. Wanda pulls back.

“Loki,” she says, half scolding.

 _“Please,”_  he says, and he is begging.

 

* * *

 

 **viii.**  
Wanda learned, after a while, what it was to make Loki beg. She was not quite what she had been - hard without Pietro’s laughter, angry without him there to siphon it from her, reckless still, yes, because that was what grief and anger did to her, but not quite as reckless as she had been. She saw the risks. She knew what Loki wanted.

He wanted her, and her power.

Well, Wanda thought. He might be permitted that.

If she was allowed him, under her thumb.

 

* * *

 

 **ix.**  
“Wanda,” he says, sighing and begging as she bites and sucks on his neck. His skin is so pale it takes so little to make it flare up bruises.

Her fingers dig into his arm in warning.

“My lady,” he corrects, and she can sense with scarlet his hands half-reaching at her sides.

“Wait,” she commands, and he refrains.

 _Oh,_  she thinks sometimes, when they play this particular game.  _What a good pet._

 

* * *

 

 **x.**  
Loki needs this sometimes, that she learns. To be able to bow, to be able to bow, to let loose of all his tempered control and instead  _be_  controlled. It must be carefully done, she learns, no touch of scarlet to it lest his mind should seize, but he will bend and flex and bow as a creature of ice never really should.

But then, Loki is not  _only_  ice. He was raised on Asgard after all.

 

* * *

 

 **xi.**  
“Please,” he whispers between their blood-coated lips. “My Lady,  _please-”_

And Wanda pushes him back, and down, and settles herself above him.

She looks him in the eye, looks into his mind, and says, “Is this what you want?”

 

* * *

 

 **xii.**  
Loki begs  _well._  It pleases something in her, some coiling curl of viciousness that has never truly gone away. He begs, and it soothes her, he begs and it calms her, to know he is bowing to her and before her and will obey what she commands.

He begs and pleads and asks her as  _My Lady,_  and she gladly fills the role.

 

* * *

 

 **xiii.**  
“Stop,” Loki says, and she half-pauses, but not quite. “Please, Wanda,  _stop.”_ and there is something desperate and half-panicked in his tone, so she pulls back. She can see his mind swirling, half a storm over the ice and glass of his mind, all reflective surfaces that warp within and without.

“Loki,” she says softly, still sat atop him. His hair is wild, his neck bruised, his lips bloodied. He rests between her legs, panting and panicked, his mind slowly calming.

“Thank you,” he whispers, light as a breeze, and Wanda shifts to one side, wraps him in an embrace, and lets himself shake himself to calm.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments!


End file.
